Bella's Myspace
by FanPyre-09
Summary: Alice hooks Bella up with a Myspace account- enough said. The others have accounts and they may be on here but I'm not sure at the moment.
1. Bella

_**Author's Note: Yay, a new story from me and I hope that you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and these characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Bella's First Myspace Bulletin**

"Bella, trust me. Myspace isn't that bad as long as you don't reveal too much information." I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time and heard Alice sigh at my action. "Come on, how bad could it be to develop a profile and update every once in a while? Jasper and I have one, even though he doesn't know about it. And Rose put one up for her and Emmett. Please, Bella. For me?" She batted those stupid long lashes at me and I had to cave. I had to be proud of myself and the fact that I hadn't caved as early as I thought I would have. Alice had been bugging me ever since I had woken up in my room this morning from our little 'slumber party'.

"Oh, thank you, Bella! You won't be sorry. Here, just turn on my laptop, and then log in. Your screen name is edwardz4eva and your password is lilvamp13." I was kinda surprised that she trusted me with her oh so precious laptop. She had thrown a fit when Edward had asked to borrow it a few days ago. That had ended with him running out of her room and grabbing me on the way out. But when she told me what my screen name and password were, I got a touch of a different emotion.

"You already created an account for me? Without even asking?" I was trying very hard to stay calm. She needed to learn her boundaries.

"Well, yeah. I knew that you would take my advice eventually and I didn't want to wait. All I did was fill out your required information. I didn't do anything that would make you seem not like yourself. Are you too terribly mad at me?" Again with the stupid eyelashes. I hated when she played dirty. I turned to the laptop that was on top of her bed in front of me now and typed in the information she had given me. She squealed in delight. I went to 'view profile' to see what kind of damage she had done.

"Really, Alice? The picture of Edward and me from prom? Why must you torment me so?"

"Oh, come on, Bella. It's a great picture of you and Edward, don't ya think?" She was behind me now and was hugging me from.

I shrugged her off as best I could and she settled in beside me. I browsed for a while before she put a hand on my arm. "Bella, could you please go to 'post bulletin' and do this one little thing for me? I promise that it won't take up too much time." I resisted ignoring her and then did as she asked.

"Ok, Alice. Now what?"

"I want you to post a bulletin about Ninties' Kid. Just go to the subject line and type in 'You Might Be A Ninties' Kid If…" and then go to the body and type this up." She ran to her dresser and grabbed a piece of paper that I couldn't read until she had it right in front of my face.

"Seriously, Alice? Do I have to?" I took the big grin that was plastered all over her face as a yes and set to work on my first ever Myspace Bulletin.

_Ok, you might be a nineties' kid if three or more of the following apply to you:_

_If you remember waking up on Saturday mornings to watch 'Allegra's Window' or 'Gullah Gullah Island' _

_If you remember when you stayed up "late" to watch 'All That' or 'The Amanda Show'._

_If you miss the original Power Rangers and remember dressing up like one of them for Halloween at least once._

_If you remember when Hanson debuted their hit song 'Umm Bop' and going crazy every time you heard it._

_If you remember 'Big Bad Beetleborgs' and the saying 'I'm Flabberghasted!"_

_If you remember when you first read Harry Potter and then obsessing over anything involving the series._

_If you ever read the 'Boxcar Children' or 'Animorphs' series in elementary school._

_If listening to The Backstreet Boys, NSync, or Britney Spears used to be a part of your nightly ritual._

_If one of the afore mentioned musical numbers became your idol at one point in time._

_If you hear the phrase "Hit me!" and finish in your head with "Baby one more time!"_

_If you ever had the songs from The Little Mermaid or Aladdin stuck in your head._

_If you remember watching the original High School Musical, Grease, and not getting the songs out of your head for at least a week._

_If you ever had a crush on any of the cast members form Grease or wanting to be a Greaser or Pink Lady._

_If you ever bought the soundtrack to Grease._

"Ok, Alice. Am I done now?" I pushed the laptop away from me and laid back on the bed.

"Yes, now wait here for a minute." I did as told and felt her get off of the bed. I closed my eyes and laid there until I felt a cold body beside mine.

"Hi, Alice. Back so soon to find more ways to torture me?" I heard a very familiar chuckle and then knew that Alice wasn't the one beside me.

"I know that you don't like some of the things that my sister does for you, but do you have to address them as torture?" I turned my head and was met with the full force of his eyes.

"Hi, Edward. What are you doing here? Where's Alice?"

"This is the greeting I get for convicing Alice to go spend some qualtiy time with Jasper?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Thank you very much. Do you know what she did?"

"No, love. What did she do?" I sat up and pulled the laptop onto my lap. I brought up the screen that had my profile on it and he got very quiet.

"Edward, are you ok? Hellooo, earth to Edward." Nothing. Then he laughed.

"She made you type this, didn't she?" I nodded and tried to understand why he was laughing. "She tried to get everyone else to do it, too. I noticed that you used our prom picture for your profile. Why is that, Bella? I thought you hated being reminded of prom."

"Alice set up the account. I didn't really have a say in the matter. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's just go downstairs and spend some time with the family." I took his hand and dragged him off of the bed towards the door. He slipped out of my hand and went back to the bed to publish the stupid bulletin. He came back to my side and I rolled my eyes as we went downstairs.

_**--**_

_**Additional Author's Note: I hope that it wasn't too horrible! Please review and tell me if this should be a one shot or an additional story that I should continue. Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Instant Messaging

_**Author's Note: I think that you all will enjoy this chapter. Even though this story is called 'Bella's MySpace' I want to include the others in here as well. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Sorry for taking so long but I didn't really plan on extending it at all. My best friend and I were bored in Study Hall one day this week 'cuz we were on stupid silent 'cuz the whole English department was too loud and I got really bored and wrote what these two characters talk about. I don't want to say who it is! So just read it and find out... **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what is said between the characters.**

**Instant Messaging **

I had to make this quick. Alice was going to kill me if I ruined her laptop. Hopefully, Rose would be on Edward and Bella's and this wouldn't be a wasted attempt. It has been forever since we had done this and I was really looking forward to it. I had tried really hard to think of some good stuff this time...

I looked at the screen and saw that I had a new message from _1gr8lvr_ and I knew it was from Rose. I had helped her pick out her 'special' screen name so that I would know it was her. I clapped my hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. When Rose and I did this, we really got into it.

I opened the window and read what she had written.

_1gr8lvr_ :_ r u ready 4 this?_

I gulped. Boy, was I ready!

I clicked the stupid little box and made sure not to press the keys too hard.

_grizzlynthasak_ : _of course, baby!_

I hit enter and waited all of a half a second before getting her reply.

_1gr8lvr _: _then show me what u've got, mr. grizzly!_

She was going to love this! I had worked super hard to come up with something that we could possibly do if we were human... There was always a lot of fun in that!

_grizzlynthasak : i just got an idea involvin me, u, 100 ft of rope, and a nite full of jello shots..._

Beat that, Rose! Less than a second later, I got a reply. _**(A/N: Pretty much the rest of this will be in im form until they leave and I don't feel like switching over for every little thing. So enjoy Emmett and Rosalie's convo!)**_

_1gr8lvr : is that the best u can do?_

_grizzlynthasak : wat? do u think u can do better?!_

_1gr8lvr : i don't think... i kno _

_grizzlynthasak : wat? _

_1gr8lvr : how 'bout me, u, 1000 ft of rope, a 5 mile long slip'n'slide, and a butt-load of pudding?_

_grizzlynthasak : ......._

_1gr8lvr : that's what i thought, !_

_grizzlynthasak : r u ready for a trip to walmart, my dear? _

I didn't get a reply form her but instead was grabbed from behind and then pulled down the stairs. We laughed all the way to the car and jumped in my jeep. I drove and Rose just tried to ignore me because both she and I knew that if we looked at one another, we weren't going to make it to Walmart.

In record time (Alice would be impressed), we pulled up in the Walmart parking lot and we both jumped out. We ran at human speed and grabbed two buggies. I went for the slip'n'slides and rope while Rose went for the pudding. We had to get a lot. I think that we surprised the cashiers with our purchases...

We raced home and immediately went back upstairs to get our suits. I wanted to go nude but Rose didn't want to. She actually want to wear a suit when she would just be getting it covered in pudding. Who knew?!

We grabbed what we needed and headed back out. I grabbed a bucket out of the garage and took off to the jeep. We were going where there was a river after all and we could just mix it with a stick. It wouldn't be as thick as if it was made with milk but we didn't care. As we drove to Oregon, I made sure to go as fast as I could,

**~Melissa~**

_**Additional Author's Note: Who's up for a trip to Walmart?! Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to submit ideas for the rest of the family. Do you guys want Carlisle and Esme to have a MySpace? How about if Bella gets a MySpace stalker? These are things I'm contemplating doing in my spare time... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
